My Love will be Beautiful in its Time
by uwiechan92
Summary: Ia tak pernah memandangku lebih, ia selalu menganggap aku sebagai hyung dan itu sangat menyakitkan untukku (KAISOO STORY)


**My Lovewill beBeautiful in its Time**

**Author : Han Yoo Ri ( uwiechan92)**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In , Xiao Luhan, Oh Sehun etc

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Hurt (gagal -_-)

**Rate : **PG 16 - 17 || Lenght : Oneshoot

**Summary :** Ia tak pernah memandangku lebih, ia selalu menganggap aku sebagai hyung dan itu sangat menyakitkan untukku

**Note : **

**[All D.O Pov and Author POV tapi tak dituliskan POVnya]**

Ini adalah FF YAOI pertamaku jadi mohon dimengerti kalau banyak kesalahan, dan terimakasih sudah mau membacanya

**Peringatan !**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya jangan dibaca...!**

**ALUR PASARAN... TAPI TETAP INI KARYAKU TOLONG HARGAI DAN RLC **

** 92line **

_Melihatnya tersenyum itu cukup untukku_

_Melihatnya bahagia itu cukup untukku_

_Tapi..._

_Sampai kapan ia tak memandangku?_

_Apakah aku terlalu buruk untuknya?_

** Dorm EXO**

"Hari ini rasanya lelah sekali" ucap Baekhyun _hyung_.

"_Hyung_ aku lapar..." rengek Sehun padaku.

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan yang lain" ucapku seraya beranjak dari sofa.

"Tak usah _Kyungsoo'ah._.. Aku sudah memesan _jajangmyun_ untuk kita semua. Kau pasti lelah istirahat saja. Dan kau magnae jangan terus merengek lapar pada Kyungsoo" bentak Suho _hyung_.

Ku lihat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Inilah keadaan yang sering terjadi sepulang _schedule_ kami. Lelah, lapar dan haus sudah jadi bagian keseharian kami.

"_Jajangmyun_nya datang..." teriak Luhan Hyung membuat 2 _magnae_ langsung berhambur menghampiri Luhan _hyung_.

_Nde... 2 magnae._ Sehun dan Kai.

Seperti biasa pasti akan terlihat pemandangan yang membuatku sakit yaitu KaiHan moment. Kai selalu bermanja-manja dengan Luhan _hyung_ dan ia pasti akan ribut dengan Sehun hanya karena memperebutkan Luhan _hyung_ seperti saat ini, mereka bertengkar karena ingin disuapi oleh Luhan _hyung_. Kekanak-kanakan bukan? Tapi itulah Kai.

Kim Jong In, _namja_ yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdegub lebih cepat. _Namja_ yang sejak pertemuannya denganku berhasil membuat semburat merah dipipiku dan dia adalah _namja_ yang tak pernah bisa memandangku selayaknya ia memandang Luhan _hyung._

"Sudahlah jangan pandangi mereka lagi kalau itu hanya akan membuatmu menangis" ucap Baekhyun_ hyung _tiba-tiba.

"_A..aniyo hyung_... aku hanya lucu melihat pertengkaran mereka" ucapku berbohong sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Jangan pernah mencoba berbohong padaku Kyungsoo'_ah._.." ucap Baekhyun _hyung _lagi sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga mencegah bulir-bulir kristal dari ujung mataku menetes.

"Ini..." ucap Chanyeol hyung sambil menyerahkan sapu tangannya padaku.

"Jangan sampai terlihat orang lain selain kami, _arrachi_!" ucap Chanyeol _hyung_ lagi sambil menyandarkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun _hyung_.

"_Nde_..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Benar- benar pasangan yang membuat orang lain iri. Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ , memang sepasang kekasih dan mereka terlihat selalu rukun sekalipun mereka bertengkar itu takkan pernah lebih dari 3 hari. Meskipun harus Chanyeol _hyung_ yang selalu mengalah. Tapi itulah hebatnya betapa kuatnya Chanyeol _hyung_ dari luar ia tetap tahluk pada Baekhyun _hyung._ "Suami... suami takut istri" hahahaha. Tapi sepertinya ia tak pernah malu akan title "Susis" ia justru bangga dan merasa sifat Susis-nya. Itulah yang menjadi keunggulannya dan resep kelanggengan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun _hyung._

Satu hal yang kuirikan dari pasangan itu adalah "Sifat saling membanggakan satu sama lain". Itu benar-benar membuatku iri. Chanyeol _hyung_ selalu mengatakan betapa hebat kekasihnya ketika bernyanyi, begitupun sebaliknya Baekhyun hyung yang bangga betapa hebat Chanyeol _hyung_ melakukan rap dan memainkan alat musik.

Akhhh itu benar-benar membuat iri.

Sedangkan hubunganku dan Kai? Tak pernah lebih dari _dongsaeng_ terhadap _hyung_nya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Kai tiba tiba membuatku kaget.

"Ahh _Anniyo_..." ucapku tergagap dan mulai memakan _jajangmyun_ku yang sudah dingin.

** 92line **

"Hari ini kita _free_, kalian bebas melakukan apapun tapi ingat jika kalian ingin keluar kalian harus menyamar. Aku tak ingin dengar kalian dikejar-kejar oleh fans" ucap Suho _hyung_.

"_Nde_..." ucap semua member bersamaan.

"Kyungsoo'_ah_... apakah kau mau ikut kami pergi menonton?" ajak Baekhyun _hyung_ diikuti senyuman ramah dari Chanyeol _hyung_.

"Ahhh tak usah _hyung_ aku tak mau mengganggu kalian , lagi pula aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku" ucapku berbohong lagi.

"Kau tak berbohong lagi kan?" tanya Baekhyun _hyung_ lagi.

"Anniyooo hyung aku tak mungkin bisa menipumu" ucapku semanis mungkin agar ChanBaek couple tidak curiga.

"Ya sudah nanti kami akan membawakan spagetthi untukmu" ucap Baekhyun baik.

"_Nde hyung, gomawo_" ucapku tersenyum pada mereka.

Mereka pun pergi, satu-satu semua member mulai meninggalkan dorm dan melakukan kegiatan _free _mereka masing-masing.

"_Kyungsoo'ah._... kau mau ikut dengan kami?" ajak _Luhan hyung _membuatku kaget.

"Kemana _hyung_?" tanyaku polos.

"Pergi ke taman hiburan dengan Sehun dan Kai" ucap Luhan _hyung_ sambil melirik Sehun dan Kai yang sudah menepel disampingnya.

Ke taman hiburan bersama KaiHanHun, sepertinya ide bagus. Tapi apakah itu tidak membuatku malah sekmakin sakit hati. Ya Kyungsoo... cepat ambil keputusan kau ikut mereka atau di dorm saja...

"_Hyung_ kenapa melamun?" tanya Sehun.

"_Nde hyung _jangan melamun saja nanti keburu siang dan kita bermainnya jadi sebentar" ucap Kai menimpali.

"Baiklah aku ikut, tapi tunggu sebentar aku ganti pakaian dulu" ucapku.

"_Nde Kyungsoo'ah_..." ucap Luhan _hyung_ ramah.

Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila. Kenapa aku bisa mengiyakan ajakan itu. _Double date_? Ahhh mimpi keberadaanku tak lebih dari pemanis diantara mereka bertiga.

** Lotte World**

"Kau mau naik apa Sehun'_ah_?" tanya Luhan _hyung_ pada Sehun.

"Aku mau naik bianglala _hyung_" rengek Sehun pada Luhan _hyung_.

"Baiklah..." ucap Luhan _hyung_

"Kami naik bianglala dulu yah... Kyungsoo kau temani Kai main yah" ucap Luhan hyung mengedipkan mata kanannya kearahku.

Jujur aku tak mengerti apa maksud Luhan _hyung _yang jelas kini aku hanya tau Luhan _hyung_ lebih menyayangi Sehun ketimbang Kai.

Kupandang sekilas kearah Kai terlihat jelas rawut kesal marah dan benci. Aku tau ia sangat marah, ia sangat benci ketika melihat Luhan _hyung _lebih memperhatikan Sehun. Kupandangi Kai lebih lekat, terlihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Kai kau mau naik apa?" ucapku menawarkan kebaikan, luar biasa kau Kyungsoo'ah... kau benar-benar malaikat.

Dia masih diam tak menjawabku hanya memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_ yang mulai tak terlihat lagi.

"K...aa...i" ucapku takut.

"Akh... _ne hyung. Wae_?" tanyanya kaget.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?" ucapku lemah.

"_Mianhae_..." ucapnya pelan.

"_Ne gwenchana_, sekarang kau mau naik apa ?" tanyaku ramah.

"Itu..." ucap Kai sambil menunjuk wahana _Roller Coster_ yang terlihat mengerikan untukku.

"Kau yakin?" ucapku ragu.

"_Nde._.!" ucapnya mantap

Matilah aku... aku benci ketinggian. Yupz aku memang seorang penderita "**Acrophobia**", sejak kecil aku sudah memiliki ketakutan akan ketinggian tapi aku mampu menutupinya sehingga tak ada member EXO lain yang tau kecuali ChanBaek couple dan Leader kami Suho _hyung._

"_Hyung_..." ucapnya menyadarkan lamunanku.

"_Eoh_..." ucapku.

"Ayooo katanya mau main, aku mau naik itu..._kajjah_" ucapnya Kai singkat lalu menarik tanganku menuju antrian wahan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mengantri kini kami bisa naik wahana itu.

"_Hyung_, kalau kau takut kau pegang tanganku saja" ucap Kai membuatku tenang.

Kupegang tangan _namja_ yang membuatku lupa akan ketakutanku terhadap ketinggian. Tuhan aku benar-benar mencintainya jika aku bisa memilih tolong hentikan waktu ini, waktu dimana aku bisa menggenggam tangannya erat dan melupakan segala ketakutanku.

Setelah beberapa menit wahana tersebut berputar – putar akhirnya roller coster itupun berhenti. Kepalaku terasa berputar, perutku terasa mual. Aku berlari melewati orang-orang menuju sebuah pohon.

"HUEKKKKK"

"_Hyung_ _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"_Nan_ _gwenchana_" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Namun naas setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan Kai aku justru muntah lagi.

"Harusnya kau bilang jika kau tak bisa naik roller coster, jadi tak akan seperti ini" ucap Kai sambil memijat tengkukku.

Aku tak bisa menjawab, karena semua makanan yang kumakan tadi pagi keluar semua dan itu membuatku lemas dan tak bertenaga.

"Ini minumlah" ucap Kai menyerahkan sebotol minuman padaku.

"_Gomawo_" ucapku lemah.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, aku takut kau semakin sakit" ucapnya sambil beranjak pulang.

"Kai... tapi kau belum naik bianglala" ucapku sambil menahan tangannya pergi.

"_Hyung_ tapi keadaanmu tak memungkinkan kau dan aku bermain lagi, lebih baik kita sekarang pulang aku tak mau jika nanti Suho _hyung_ akan memarahiku karena membuatmu sakit" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku.

_Benar, ia mencemaskanku hanya karena ia takut dimarahi Suho hyung._

_Aku harus sadar kekhawatirnya tak lebih dari seorang teman._

_Do Kyungsoo bangunlah dari mimpimu_

"Hyung ayo kita pulang" ucapnya lagi sambil mengenggam tanganku erat.

"Ehmm" ucapku lemah.

_Andai kau mampu memandangku lebih dari hyung, Kai_

_Andai kau bisa melihat hatiku, hati yang hanya dipenuhi olehmu_

_Tapi kau tak pernah bisa melihat itu_

_Karena yang kau lihat hanya Luhan hyung_

** Dorm**

"Kami pulang" teriak Kai keras.

"Kyungsoo'ah kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Chanyeol _hyung_ yang ternyata sudah pulang.

"Hmm...anuu... itu _hyung_" ucapku gugup

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ muntah setelah naik _roller_ _coster_ denganku di taman bermain _hyung_" jawab Kai.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun hyung yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami.

"Kyungsoo hyung muntah setelah naik roller coster denganku di taman bermain _hyung_"

ulang Kai.

**PLAK...**

"Ya..._hyung_ kenapa kau menamparku" ucap Kai marah.

"Kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh eoh! Kyungsoo itu **Acrophobia** , harusnya aku membunuhmu bukan hanya menamparmu. Kau tau penderita **Acrophobia **jika kau ajak ketempat ketinggian tanpa dia siap kau bisa membunuhnya **BODOH**!" maki Baekhyun _hyung_.

Semua member yang ada di dorm langsung menghampiri sumber keributan dan mereka hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun _hyung_.

"_Hyung_, aku baik-baik saja... aku hanya sedikit mual dan pusing" ucapku meredakan emosi Baekhyun hyung.

"Kyungsoo'ah kenapa kau bodoh sekali _eoh_..! kenapa kau menuruti ajakan _namja_ gila ini untuk naik wahana yang bisa saja membunuhmu _eoh_!" bentak Baekhyun _hyung_ kini padaku.

"_Hyung_, itu karena aku menginginkannya juga" jawabku bohong.

"Ya... Kyungsoo'ah jangan berbohong padaku. Mana ada penderita **Acrophobia **yang ingin naik _roller_ _coster_ kecuali ia ingin bunuh diri" teriak Baekhyun hyung telak.

Benar... semua ucapan Baekhyun _hyung_ benar semua. Hanya orang bodoh yang tau bahwa ia seorang penderita **Acrophobia** dan ia masih nekat naik roller coster. Sayangnya salah satu dari orang bodoh itu adalah aku. Aku terlalu bodoh bahkan gila, gila karena namja berkulit tan itu.

"Baekki'ah tenanglah, tidakkah kau lihat wajah Kai yang merasa bersalah" ucap Chanyeol hyung meredakan amarah kekasihnya.

Aku melirik Kai sekilas, ia hanya bisa menunduk lemah.

_Mianhae_ Kai...

Aku membuatmu dimarahi Baekhyun _hyung_

"Dengar kau **KIM JONG IN**... Jika kau berani sekali lagi membuat Kyungsoo sakit atau mengajaknya ketempat ketinggian aku tak segan segan menamparmu lagi bahkan membunuhmu" ancam Baekhyun _hyung_.

"Mian _hyung_" ucap Kai lemah.

"Kyungsoo'ah... _kajja_ kau harus istirahat. Tidur di kamarku saja" titah Baekhyun _hyung_.

Aku hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan menuju kamar ChanBaek couple.

Kutengok sekilas kearah Kai sebelum masuk ke kamar Baekhyun _hyung_, ia menangis.

Kai menangis...

Aku membuatnya menangis...

_Mianhae_ Kai...

** 92line **

Keesokkan harinya

"Kyungsoo'ah _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kris gege yang baru saja tiba dari China.

"_Nan_ _gwenchana_ _Gege_..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

**BRUKK **

Suara pintu dibuka keras.

"YA... Kyungsoo'ah kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami kalau kau sakit?" teriak Lay _Gege_ sangat keras langsung memelukku.

Mereka berdualah orang yang seperti _eomma_ dan _appa_-ku ketika di China, walau pada nyatanya Lay _gege_ hanya milik Suho _hyung_ dan Kris _gege_ hanya milik Tao tapi mereka seperti Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ yang selalu menjagaku.

"_Ge_...aku sesak" ucapku pelan berusaha melepaskan pelukkan erat dari Lay _gege_.

"Ya Lay _ge_... lihat Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa bernafas kau memeluknya terlalu keras" ucap Baekhyun hyung yang masuk sambil membawa senampan makanan untukku.

"_Mianhae_ _chagiya_..." ucap Lay _gege_ lembut.

"Tak apa _ge_..." ucapku tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo'ah ini ada sarapan untukmu jadi cepatlah dimakan sebelum dingin..." ucap Baekhyun _hyung_ sambil meletakkan makananku dimeja samping ranjang yang sedang kutiduri ini.

"Ehmm _hyung_" ucapku menganggukan kepala.

"Kalian ayo ke van kita ada jadwal sekarang" teriak Suho _hyung_ tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ahhh _nde_..." ucap semuanya yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Baekhyun _hyung_.

"Kau istirahatlah, kau harus segera sembuh kalau tidak aku akan repot nantinya" ucap Suho _hyung_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Nde, _hyung_..." jawabku mantap.

Semua member sudah pergi, aku merasa sangat malas makan bubur. Aku berjalan pelan kearah dapur untuk mencari minuman ionku. Kubuka minumanku dan kuteguk segera untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku.

"Kau sudah baikkan _hyung_?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan dan menghentikan tegukkanku karena aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhu dari belakang

"Kai?" ucapku kaget.

Tiba-tiba pelukan itu makin mengerat bukannya mengendur.

"Kai... Aku sekarang sedikit flu kau bisa tertular kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini" ucapku sambil berusaha melepas pelukkannya.

Pelukkannya mulai mengendur, tangannya mulai melepaskanku. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap pria yang ada di depanku ini. Namja yang sedang menuduk lemah dihadapankun ini terdiam.

"Kai ada apa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Iya masih diam dan menunduk. Kuangkat pelan wajahnya agar memandangku. Tunggu, basah...

Kai menangis lagi.

Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan orang yang kucintai ini mengeluarkan airmata lagi.

"_Uljimmayo_ _Jonginie_..." ucapku lembut sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan dua ibu jariku..

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_" ucapnya pelan dibalik isakkannya.

"Ya...aku tak apa, kau bisa lihat aku sudah kuat jadi kumohon berhenti menangis kau terlihat jelek dan tak keren lagi" ucapku menggodanya.

Ia berhenti menangis dan menatapku kuat.

Aku mulai gugup akibat tatapannya.

"_Jonginie_...jangan menatapku seperti itu, itu membuatku takut" ucapku yangmulai beranjak pergi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku didorong keras kearah kulkas dan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dibibirku. Tunggu apa ini? Kai menciumku? Kai mengambil ciuman pertamaku...

Ya Tuhan...

"K...ammppp...a...amppp i...le...mppp...pas...kan...aku" ucapku dengan sulit disela ciumannya.

Ia tak melepaskanku, ya Tuhan aku hampir kehabisan oksigenku. Akhirnya aku mampu mendorongnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Kai HAH!" teriaku yang masih terengah-engah akibat kekurangan oksigen.

Namja itu malah menunduk lemah dan bunkam seribu bahasa.

"Kau keterlaluan, aku membencimu" teriakku keras kemudian berlari ke kamar Baekhyun _hyung_ dan membanting pintunya keras.

_Aku menangis..._

_Menangis keras..._

_Ada sedikit rasa bahagia karena Kai lah yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku..._

_Tapi..._

_Ada rasa marah, benci dan jijik jika mengingatnya._

_Ia menciumku dengan sangat kasar, ia menciumku seperti mencurahkan kekesalan dan kebenciannya padaku._

_Cukup Do Kyungsoo kau tidak boleh menangis lagi karenanya. Cukup sampai sini kau mencintai namja itu. Kau harus berhenti sebelum kau mati karenanya._

** 92line **

Sejak kejadian di dapur waktu itu hubunganku dan Kai merenggang, kami mungkin roommate. Tapi kami tak pernah sekalipun berbicara di kamar. Kamar itu hanya menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran kami. Kami hanya tidur bangun bekerja dan terus hanya itu tanpa berucap satu sama lain.

** MBC Inkigayo **

Hari ini Kai menjadi MC bersama _Min'ah'ssi_. Mereka terlihat serasi. Kai kini sudah tak mengejar Luhan _hyung_ lagi semenjak kejadian itu.

**_[Flashback]_**

_"Perhatian" teriak Sehun keras pada semua member EXO yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah._

_"Ada apa magnae evil?" ucap Suho hyung._

_"Hyung pertama aku bukan evil dan aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu" ucap Sehun gembira._

_Saat itu aku sadar jelas ada yang tak benar disini, kupandangi Kai sekilas. Ia hanya menunduk lemah tanpa ekspressi. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?_

_"Sudah jangan berbelit-belit magnae kekanak-kanakan katakan apa yang mau kau katakan" kini Tao menimpali._

_"Ya...memangnya kau tidak kekanak-kanakan eoh!" ucap Sehun membuat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang kearah Kris._

_"Sudah katakan saja apa yang mau kau umumkan Sehun'ah" ucap Kris bijak._

_"Aku dan Luhan hyung... Kami resmi berpacaran" ucap Sehun bangga sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan hyung._

_Kai langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke kamar kami. _

_Ah... kini aku paham kenapa Kai menunduk lemah tadi._

_"Chukkae magnae" ucap semua member. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum pahit._

_Entahlah aku tak mengerti harusnya aku senang jika Luhan hyung dan Sehun berpacaran, berarti aku memiliki kesempatan itu._

_Tapi entah mengapa ada rongga hatiku yang merasa perih._

_Perih melihat keadaan Kai saat itu._

**_[Flasback end]_**

"Kai'ssi comeback kalian benar-benar luar biasa dan respon fans kalian juga sangat luar biasa" ucap Min'ah yang sedang memandu acara dengan Kai.

"_Kamsahamnida_ _sunbaenim_" ucap Kai malu.

_Aku benci wajah itu..._

_Aku benci wajah meronanya..._

_Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa seperti itu ketika bersamaku..._

**_TES..._**

**_TES..._**

**_TES..._**

"Aishhh kenapa kau keluar lagi eoh..." ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku benci melihat Do Kyungsoo yang lemah" ucap seseorang di belakangku.

"_Hyung_..." ucapku pelan.

"Kenapa sih kau mudah sekali menangis sejak _trainee_, kukira sifatmu ini sudah menghilang Kyungsoo'ah" ucap laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Ryewook _hyung_.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa disini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya memang aku tak boleh melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku ini tampil eoh?" ucap Ryewook _hyung_ sambil mengacak rambutku lembut. Bahkan aku sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap kami tajam

** 92line **

** Fanssign EXO**

"ChanBaek couple _sarangahae_..." teriak chanbaek shipper sangat keras membuat ChanBaek couple melambai kearah mereka.

Aku memandang satu persatu banner di fans sign...

_HunHan Couple I Love You..._

_KrisTao forever..._

_SuLay daebak couple..._

_ChenMin cute couple..._

_KaiLu Real couple..._

**Glekk...**

Aku menelan saliva ku ketika meihat banner besar yang dibawa fans bertulisan KAILU COUPLE. Nde... KAI LUHAN COUPLE...

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, Do Kyungsoo sepertinya kau tidak cukup populer hingga tak ada fans yang mengcouplekan kau dengan member.

"Oppa aku boleh minta tanda tanganmu disini" ucap seorang gadis manis padaku.

"Disini?" tanyaku lagi memastikan

Ia mengangguk mantap.

**_KAISOO COUPLE IS REAL _**

**_THEY ARE FATE COUPLE _**

**_FOREVER..._**

Itulah banner yang dibawa gadis manis itu dan kini sedang aku tanda tangani.

"Gomawo oppa, mungkin aku dan yang lain gila ketika banyak moment yang dibuat couple lain tapi kami justru menjadi shippermu. Tapi kami percaya oppa bahwa kau dan Kai oppa saling mencintai. Ia hanya belum sadar saja bahwa ia mencintaimu oppa.. Jadi kau harus tetap semangat oppa" ucap gadis manis itu.

"_Gomawo_" ucapku lirih.

Sebelum gadis itu pergi kami berfoto terlebih dahulu , ia membuka lebar banner itu bangga

Aku tak mampu berkata apapun lagi selain terima kasih...

Terimakasih karena kalian masih percaya padaku...

Percaya pada cintaku yang entah sampai kapan...

** 92line **

Aku menangis memandang foto itu lagi.

Foto kemarin ketika id fans sign, aku mencetak foto itu dan menaruhnya di samoing tempat tidurku.

"Sepertinya fans itu sangat istimewa untukmu hyung, hingga kau selalu memeluk foto itu" ucap Kai.

"Itu buka urusanmu Jong In'ah" ucapku kemudian meletakkan terbalik foto itu di meja dan keluar dari kamar.

"Hyung, bisakah berhenti marah denganku?"

"Lepaskan tanganku!" ucapku ketus.

Ia melepas tanganku dan akupun keluar meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Kyungsoo _hyung_ selalu memeluk foto ini sejak tadi?" ucap Kai penasaran dan membuka foto itu.

Dipandangnya detail. Tunggu matanya membulat ketika melihat banner yang dibawa gadis kecil itu. Baneer bertulisan :

**_KAISOO COUPLE IS REAL _**

**_THEY ARE FATE COUPLE _**

**_FOREVER..._**

" Dan tunggu ada tandangan Kyungsoo _hyung_ juga disana, apa ini yang selalu dipandangi ?" batin Kai

** SM building**

"Dasar _namja_ _pabbo_" ucapku menendang-nendang angin (?)

"Ya Ya... Do Kyungsoo kau bisa menyakiti angin(?) kalau kau terus menendangnya seperti itu" ucap _namja_ pemilik senyum _angelic_ yang kini berada didepanku.

"_Hyung_ jangan menggangguku, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu" ucapku mulai bergegas menuju ruang ganti.

"Ya kau sedang pms eoh? Maah-marah terus kerjaanmu" ucap Suho _hyung_ sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Aku _namja_... mana mungkin aku PMS!" ucapku marah.

"Ya... Kyungie... begitu saja marah" ucapnya menarik tanganku.

"_Hyung_, _Jebal_ aku sedang tidak mood. Tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang" ucapku sambil menunduk lemah.

"Lihat aku" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk menatap lurus ke iris mata _namja_ tampan di depanku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis, sampai kapan mata ini terus mengeluarkan kristal indah ini. Apakah kau tak lelah? Aku lelah yang melihatmu tersakiti Kyungie... Kau terlalu baik untuk disakiti" ucap Suho _hyung_.

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis yang hampir tak mampu ku bendung.

Tiba tiba Suho _hyung_ mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, aku hanya diam dan memejamkan mata karena aku terlalu takut memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan Suho _hyung_ padaku, hingga suara pukuluan terdengar keras didepanku.

**BUGH...**

"Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo **_hyungku_**, berani kau sentuh aku akan menghabisimu meskipun kau itu _leader_ kami" ucap namja bodoh yang sangat aku cintai.

_Nde_... Kai entah sejak kapan ia sudah ada di depanku dan meninju Suho _hyung_ hingga ia mengeluarkan darah disudut bibirnya.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_!" bentakku padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau marah karena aku memukulnya?" teriaknya keras padaku.

"Kekanak-kanakan" desisku pelan kuyakin ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ikut aku" perintah Kai menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan menatap Suho hyung yang menatapku dengan senyum.

** 92line **

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _Ge_" ucap namja pemilik dimple indah pada pria yang terduduk meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu ia tidak akan pernah bereaksi _chagi_" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku _chagi_ padahal baru saja ingin mencium orang lain" ucap Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ngambek.

"Uhh _chagi_ sakit" rengek Suho manja memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Makanya jangan genit rasakan akibatnya, ini akan membuat lukamu sembuh" ucap Lay sambil mengoleskan cream ke bibir Suho yang berdarah.

**GLEK...  
**Sepertinya Lay bermasalah, otak befikir macam – macam ketika mengoleskan cream pada bibir Suho.

"Kau kenapa _chagi_" menggoda kekasihnya yang terus saja memandangi bibirnya.

"_An_.._nyooo_ aku hanya..." ucap Lay terputus.

Lay merutuki pikiran nakalnya dan kini ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak butuh cream itu karena luka ini bisa sembuh cukup dengan ini..." ucap Suho sambil menempelkan bibir miliknya pada bibir lembuh kekasihnya itu. Lay yang semula kaget tak merespon apapun hingga tersadar dan membalas ciuman lembut itu.

**[BACK TO KAISOO COUPLE]**

"Lepaskan aku kau membuatku sakit Kai" ucapku lirih.

"_Mianhae_" ucapnya memandang pergelangan tanganku yang memerah akibatnya.

"Kau tau, kau adalah _namja_ paling **_brengsek_** yang pernah aku kenal. Kau hanya bisa terus-terusa meny..." ucapku terputus karena Kai sudah membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Kini ia tidak menciumku dengan kasar. Kali ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya lembut dan tidak dengan nafsu. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut hingga aku membalas ciumannya tanpa sadar.

"Mmmphhh" desahku keluar begitu saja.

Kai tersenyum mendengar desahanku. Aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohanku yang jatuh lagi dalam pelukannya.

Kudorong tubuh itu kuat.

"Ini salah" ucapku pelan sambil menunduk.

Aku tak berani menatapnya. Aku tak mampu melihat matanya.

Ia melangkah mendekat kearahku dan menyentuh daguku lembut dan mengangkat wajahku untuk memandangnya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali dan takkan kuulang jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" ucapnya menatapku tajam.

"Maaf membuatmu terus menangis selama ini, maaf karena terus membuatmu sakit dan terluka karena sikapku Kyungie... Maaf karena mengajakmu naik roller coster, maaf karena membuat tanganmu terluka, maaf membuatmu menangis malam itu. Maaf karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo, sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan namun pasti.

Aku sedang tidak bermimpi bukan? Mataku membulat. Oh tidak mataku sudah cukup bulat dan kini mungkin lebih bulat karena mendengar pengakuan cintanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" ucapnya menyadarkanku kealam nyata.

"Hm... kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" tanyaku sambil memandang matanya lekat mencari titik kebohongan pada matanya tapi nihil itu tak kutemukan padanya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" tanya Kai lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintai Luhan Ge lagi?" tanyaku memastikan perasaannya.

Ia menggeleng mantap.

Kepeluk tubuhnya, kuhirup harum tubuhnya aroma maskulin yang sangat kurindukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai, sangat mencintaimu" ucapku mantap dan mempererat pelukan kami.

_Cinta itu memang butuh waktu dan pengorbanan..._

_Mungkin perih dan lama untuk merasakan manisnya..._

_Tetapi ketika kau bertahan dan sampai pada saatnya..._

_Kau akan merasakan manisnya cinta yang kau perjuangkan..._

_KAISOO itu nyata..._

_Dan _

_CINTA KAMI ITU NYATA..._

_Terima kasih karena kalian selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kami_

_Jeongmal Kamsaheyo KaiSoo Shipper..._

**-Kkeut-**

**-FIN-**


End file.
